What Once Was Lost
by RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: One year ago a vampire names Biscoe took Beatrice while the boys were raiding his nest. One year later she shows up on the doorstep. The boys have to help their little sister deal with the aftermath of being a nest of vampires play toy.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I decided that I wanted to work on something new so here is this!  
**

**I have to give some credit to the wonderful sweetkiwi604 for writing with me!  
**

**Prologue**

One year ago Beatrice, the little sister of Sam and Dean Winchester was kidnapped during a hunt. Dean and Sam were raiding a vampire nest in Colorado and Beatrice while being an amazing hunter hated vampires, it was her only weakness so she stayed in the Impala while her brothers went to take care of the nest. The brothers were gone about a half an hour and by the time they got back to the car she was gone and there was a note was stuck under the windshield wiper.

_Hello boys, thanks for the happy meal, it's delicious._

_Biscoe_

Biscoe was the head of the nest and he was the only vampire who managed to get away that night. The brothers tracked down every nest they could for the first six months until they found Biscoe's new nest. They killed him but Beatrice wasn't there. They looked everywhere that we had tracked Biscoe for the past year but she was no where to be found.

One year, you spend one year looking for your little sister with no sign that she's alive and you start to lose any hope you had of ever finding her.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - While You Were Sleeping**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Dean and I couldn't do it anymore, it was worse than when we were looking for our dad. We had looked everywhere, didn't leave a stone unturned and still there was no sign that she even existed anymore but I would never stop looking for her. The first few months that she was gone I refused to sleep all I could think about was that she was out there somewhere waiting and praying for us to find her. Now that we took a break from looking for her I couldn't sleep more than a few hours every couple of days out of necessity and the same with Dean for that matter.

When she first went missing we swore we would never stop looking for her, no matter what it took but after almost a year we were exhausted mentally, physically and if we didn't take a much needed break we would be dead before we found her.

We were staying at a safe house that dad and Bobby used to bring us when we were little kids and we had a few days off. It was an old log cabin in the woods, it wasn't much, it had a small kitchen, a living room with a fireplace and three bedrooms but it was the closest thing we had to a home after Bobby's place was burned down. We had only been here for two days and we were already feeling restless and itching to get back on the road.

I sat at the folding table in the kitchen reading about vampires for the millionth time. I had already memorized just about every word in the book but I still needed to know that there was hope; maybe I had missed something that we could use. Dean stood up from the table and opened the fridge for the third time in the last half hour.

"Dude, we're out of pie! Did you eat my pie?" he growled like I had committed a sin.

"No Dean, I did not eat your pie," I sighed, "You did."

"Well I need more pie," he stated throwing away the empty container.

"Dean, go get your own damn…" I was interrupted by a knock at the door. Dean and I immediately locked eyes, "Who all knows we're here?"

"Nobody, I didn't even tell Garth," he said grabbing two guns off the table; I had been cleaning earlier and tossing one to me.

Dean stood with the back of his shoulder to the door gun in hand ready to fight whatever was on the other side of the door. I walked over to the window a few feet away and moved the curtain back a little to see who or what it was.

I froze unable to believe what I was seeing. I pushed Dean out of the way and swung the door open before he could stop me. He was about to protest when his eyes met those of our little sister standing there on our porch, he was so shocked he actually dropped his gun.

"I…I thought you'd be somewhere that felt like h…home," she stuttered out. I couldn't believe that she was standing right in front of me after all this time.

She looked so different that when I first looked out the window I almost didn't recognize her. She was literally skin and bones and the torn clothes she had on looked three sizes too big, her hair was just a few inches short of reaching her elbows, and she was covered in dried blood, dirt and grime. There were multiple cuts, bruises and scars from God knows what but what scared me the most was the empty look in her eyes, like nobody was even in there anymore.

"Snuffles?" I asked and saw a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth at the sound of her nickname that I had given to her for her love of Snuffleupagus from Sesame Street.

"Trixxie," Dean breathed out just as taken back as I was.

"Hey guys," she said so quietly I almost couldn't hear it. A single tear rolled down her face when she started swaying on her feet, I caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

I carried her in and laid her gently on my bed. When we would stay here with dad or Bobby, Dean and I were supposed to share one room and Snuffles was supposed to sleep in her own room. It never quite worked out that way though; she would start out in her own bed and at some point in the night end up in mine.

I saw Dean reach over and lift her lip up carefully checking to see if she had been changed before he left to go get stuff we would need for her such as clothing, medical supplies and food since all we had was alcohol and lot of it. Even though we did need everything he had left to go get I knew he really just needed time out of the house to pull himself together after seeing how small and frail she looked. I often wondered if he blamed himself for her kidnapping, like he was somehow personally responsible and I constantly wanted to talk to him about it but decided it was best if I never brought it up.

While he was gone I tried to clean her up the best that I could. I got a wet wash cloth and started gently wiping away the dirt and blood with holy water just to make sure she hadn't been possessed, luckily she wasn't. As the dirt washed off I was relieved to see that most of it was old and she had only a few open wounds that we would have to take care of when Dean came back. I was horror struck at the sight of how skinny she was, her shoulders and knees looked like they were about to break through the skin at any moment a clear sign she hadn't eaten since God knows when, I didn't know how she was still alive. And that's when I knew it was going to be difficult to keep her that way but there was no way she was going down without a fight. I was sickened to know that something could do this to my little snuffles, I was her older brother the one who used to comfort her when she was sick or scared and I didn't protect her from this.

Dean came back after a short time and I could see that the sight of our little sister sickened him too but he didn't say anything. He just pulled out a pair of pajamas and handed them to me as he started setting up an IV. I stared at him for a minute shocked that he had gotten an IV from somewhere and didn't even want to think about how he got it.

When she was in clean clothes and hooked up to the IV to get fluids into her we both just stood there unsure of what to do or say next. Our sister was no longer the strong, courageous girl like she was before she was taken. She was now an empty, broken shell of her former self. At eighteen years old she had been through more than anyone could even dream of, when we were looking for her we never thought about what kind of condition she would be in when we finally found her and we definitely weren't expecting this.

She was broken into a million little pieces like a jigsaw puzzle and now it was our job to either find all the pieces so that we could try our best to put her back together.

* * *

**Dean's P.O.V.**

Three days ago when Sam swung the door open to reveal our little sister standing there empty, broken and starved I felt like my world had stopped.

Sam and I agreed to take turns staying up to watch her through the night but neither of us left her side other than to use the bathroom. We sat quietly and watched her intently scared that if we took our eyes off of her she would disappear. I knew that she needed to wake up soon to try and eat something before she totally wasted away but all we could do was hope and pray.

I kept running the night she went missing over and over again in my head like I had done for the past year trying to figure out where we went wrong. But just like every other time all I could come up with was that Biscoe knew we were coming, was waiting somewhere safe and saw my Trixxie sitting in the car waiting for us and decided to make his move. I blamed myself for this if I had just done my job right she would have never gone missing and we wouldn't be here right now. I never even checked to make sure he was in the damn building!

Those first nine months she was missing I was so blood thirsty. I killed as many vampires as I could with Sammy trailing right behind me, I knew it was wrong to drag him around like that but I got the feeling he didn't mind slaughtering as many evil sons of bitches as he could too. So we moved from town to town tracking Biscoe, killing every blood sucking monster we could find, in the past year we had taken out thirty-six nests and the last one was Biscoe's newer nest but Trixxie wasn't there, we looked everywhere and still we couldn't find her.

I became dark and distant killing everything I could get my hands on, it got so bad that I almost took Sam's head off with a machete one night at a gas station after he had suggested we stopped for the night all because I didn't want to and went to take my anger out on him. He had to pin me down to the ground and wrestle the machete out of my hand, that's when I snapped, I couldn't be that hunter who let the anger of his sister's kidnapping get the better of him, I knew I had to control myself. That's when Sam suggested that we took a break for a week or two and come here.

We were reunited with her after what felt like an eternity and I had no idea what to do. I wasn't sure if we could fix her like I once believed we could, she was so broken but I would do anything and everything in my power to fix this, to fix her. The only thing I could think when I looked at baby sister was this was all my fault and I will never forgive myself for not protecting her.

* * *

**Leave me reviews to let me know what you think or if you would like me to continue this!**

**If you liked this and haven't read my other stories go read those!  
**

**XOXOX  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The amazing sweetkiwi604 helped with this!**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing but Beatrice!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Blood Within**

**Beatrice's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and instantly knew I was dreaming, it wasn't uncommon, I've had this dream many times before it was part of my new normal for me.

Like every other dream, I woke up and Dean and Sam were sitting by my bed just waiting, watching. But every time before I have the chance to say anything to them, I always wake up so I didn't even try to speak to them this time too scared that I would disturb my perfect little dream, the only time I got to spend with my brothers even if it was just in my head. I would stare at their faces as they watched mine taking in every detail and always silently praying that they were still out in the world somewhere looking for me. But after a minute I realized something was different about this dream, very different. For one thing we had been sitting here too long; I should have woken up by now. The other was the room, the same room I spent countless nights when I was younger, but in my dream it was always the cage Biscoe kept me in. That's when I noticed the IV in my hand and the pajamas that weren't mine.

I slowly started to sit up; still scared that any little movement would disturb the dream, but when it didn't I started moving faster. I put my back up against the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees that I had pulled up to my chest. This was all just Biscoe playing another one of his games. Biscoe had often been known to drug me because he found that when I'm high on drugs that I would see my brothers. The last time that he had drugged me it had been too much and I ended up having a seizure, he promised he would stop but he must have just found something else to give me.

"You're not real," I tried to convince myself; "You're just the drugs."

I saw 'Sam' and 'Dean' exchange a look that I could swear looked like guilt before returning their gazes to me. I laid my head down on my knees face first and squeezed me eyes closed as tight as I could. Concentrate, I thought to myself instead of saying it out loud this time. Sometimes if I concentrated really hard I could make the hallucinations go away. I took a few deep breaths trying to clear my head but when I lifted my head back up and opened my eyes both 'brothers' were still there.

"You're supposed to go away," I said to no one in particular, "Why isn't this working? Spencer, I need Spencer," I started mumbling to myself and slightly shaking my head side to side to try and clear out my mind. I picked my head up and told them, "You're just a hallucination; Spencer will make you go away."

Then the strangest thing happened, 'Dean' let a single tear roll down his cheek. 'Sam' looked like he was about to shed a few tears himself when instead he carefully leaned forward as though he was trying not to scare something, that's when I realized that something was me.

"Snuffles," he started and I froze.

That was something else my 'dream brothers' never called me by either of my nicknames they had always called me Cora, which is what I told Biscoe my name was, so the day when my brothers rescued me I would never have to hear that horrible name ever again.

"This isn't a hallucination, you're really here with us, you're safe," he continued gently unsure of how I was going to react.

You're safe, I repeated in my head. My hallucinations had never said that to me before. He must had seen something change in my expression because next thing I know he's slowly reaching his hand out to me. I didn't want to move at first but I hesitantly did the same and when my hand didn't slide right through his I gasped in shock and pulled my hand back holding it in disbelief.

"Sam?" I questioned in a small voice that must have made me sound five years old again and I saw a small smile tugged at his lips. I looked over to my eldest brother who had roughly wiped away the tears in his eyes with the back of his hand, "Dean?"

I couldn't believe it, I was really out, this wasn't a dream, and I was finally free. I carelessly ripped the IV out of my hand I climbed onto Sam's lap needing the reassurance that they were really right in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a fierce hug. I reached a hand out and Dean took it in his. After a minute I got off of Sam's lap and went over to Dean. He held me tighter than Sam had and he ran a calloused hand through my hair, being held by my brothers was one of the best feelings in the world.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"We need to start out small, okay?" I said as I sat across from her at the table, Sam sat a bowl of oatmeal down in front of her, she looked down into the bowl and hesitated. There was something in her eyes that told me she didn't think she would like it so I continued, "I know it doesn't look that great but it's just oatmeal, Sam even put a little sugar on top just like you used to like it."

"I, uh, I can't eat this," she said leaning back in her chair and fidgeting with her hands not taking her eyes off the bowl of food.

"That's alright," Sam said trying to convey to her that we weren't upset, he looked over to me for a brief second before turning his attention back to her, "What did they feed you? What kind of food can you eat?" he asked, in a soft voice.

She shook her head and I saw a tear escape from her eyes. I wanted to reach across the table and tell her that everything would be okay, that Sam and I weren't going anywhere and that no matter what it took we would figure this out but before I could get the words out she picked up the spoon and started eating. She had only taken about six bites before she got up from the table and rushed to the bathroom down the hall with Sam and me following right behind her. She made it to the bathroom just in time as her stomach began to repel the food. I held her hair back with one hand and used my other arm to old her up, just like I used to when she was younger, except this time I was made painfully aware how fragile she was as I could feel her ribs against my arm. When she was done she didn't have the strength to hold herself up anymore so I carried her back to bed and she was asleep before I even made it to the top of the stairs.

This was going to be harder than either I or Sam thought. I sat with her and sent Sam for some ginger ale, soup, saltines and whatever else he thought would be gentle enough for her stomach. I also made sure he knew to grab more beer; this was going to take a toll on all of us. I sat next to Trixxie's bed and watched her sleep it seemed like it was the only time she was at peace. After about an hour and a half I started dozing off and eventually I lay down in the bed next to her.

**Beatrice's P.O.V.**

**Flashback**

_I was being held in a cage, but unlike all the other people they had captured I had my own cage, I wasn't their food like the others, I was their toy. I had been with them for just over a week and they had only fed me once. I don't even know what they fed me, it was absolutely disgusting but I ate it anyways because I was famished. One of Biscoe's boys came in carrying a bottle of blood, I thought that he was going to drink it while he watched me like some animal at the zoo but instead he opened the door to my cage and stepped inside. It took me a minute to realize that the blood was for me and not him, I tried everything I could to resist but I wasn't strong enough to fight back. He had pinned me down until the entire bottle was empty and in my stomach. He got up off of me and locked me back up, immediately I started throwing up. I started not fighting back anymore when he entered my cage knowing he would win anyways, he always won and I was just too tired to fight. By the fifth time they fed me human blood it started staying in me and it no longer made me sick. It soon became the only thing they gave me and the only thing that satisfied my hunger._

**Present Day**

I laid in bed watching Dean sleep on the other bed, it must have been around midnight because it was dark out and Sam was asleep in one of the chairs in the room. I wanted to wake them and tell them how day after day they made me drink blood, how they never fed off of me, how they would beat me until I couldn't move and the darkness would over take me. I wanted to tell them about Spencer and how he was my only saving grace, I wanted to tell them all of this and so much more but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't relive it, not now and possibly not ever. The nightmares of the past year would haunt me the rest of my life but one thing was for sure, I was home and I was never leaving them again.

* * *

**Leave a review! And check out my other stories! Thanks for reading!**

**XOXOX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I only own Beatrice!**

**A big thanks to sweetkiwi604 for editing this!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Books, Blood, and Nasty Restroom Floors**

**Beatrice's P.O.V.**

It had been three months since I showed up on the doorstep and I was doing much better. For starters I can now eat anything, it only took until the end of week one for me to be able to keep real food down again and the smiles on my brother's faces was an overwhelming feeling and for the first time in a year I smiled too. Although I no longer relied on blood to keep me going every fiber of my being still craved it like I was hooked on some drug. I wanted it, I wanted it all the time, and the thought of not being able to have it often put me on edge. Of course I have never said anything to my brothers for the simple reason that I remembered what Sam went through and what Dean thought of him. I couldn't have both of them thinking I was somehow a monster, I couldn't have them thinking Biscoe turned me into a bloodsucker, but let's be honest he did. I no longer have nightmares every night and when I do they aren't nearly as bad as they were when I first got here, in the past four days I've only woken up once from a nightmare. I had also put on a few pounds and gained some of my strength back, my bones don't stick out as much as they used to and I knew that this was making the guys happy. I remember the first few days I was here that Dean could barely look at me and it took him nearly a week before he could for more then a few seconds.

I had taken to reading on the couch or just about anywhere I found comfortable to pass the time. I read anything and everything I could find in the house and after I complained that I just read the instruction manual for the refrigerator, Sam had an idea.

"Hey Snuffles," he said casually as he plopped down on the couch next to me.

Sam and I had spent so much time together recently that it started to feel weird when he wasn't there. He would come and read with me until I fell asleep then he would take me to bed. For the first few weeks they moved two beds into the master room and we all slept there but when I started to, for the most part, sleep through the night Dean moved to the other room and Sam and I took this one.

"Hey Sammy," I half smiled propping my feet up on his lap completely bored out of my mind.

"Where's your book?" he questioned, and looked around on the floor and on the coffee table.

"You mean the refrigerator manual?" I asked sarcastically, "I finished it."

"Why the hell did you read that?" he asked, "Want me to find you another book?"

"You can't, I read all of them," I sighed.

He slumped back into the couch when I saw an idea flicker in his eyes.

"Baby steps, right?" he asked using the phrase they would say when someone wanted me to try something new and more than likely out of my comfort zone.

"Like what?" I asked cautiously. The last time he had suggested 'baby steps' we watched an old black and white 'horror' movie. I laughed the whole way through, you don't know real fear till you've been locked in a cage by a nest of vampires for a year, but I didn't tell my brothers that's why I was laughing.

"Library?" he questioned studying my face for my reaction. People, I thought, he wants to see how I am around people.

"Okay yeah," I nodded trying to convince myself that this was a good idea, "Is Dean going?"

"Dean in a library while not on a hunt? Huh, I'll ask him."

He moved my feet off of him and got up to leave the room. A couple minutes later Sam came back with Dean trailing behind him looking apprehensive.

"Are you sure about this Trixxie?" he asked, and I noticed he was also studying my face trying to decide if I was bluffing or not. Trixxie was the nickname he gave me when I was little because he always said I looked like a fairy and according to him Trixxie was a fairy name but I never wanted to get into why he knew so much about fairies.

"Eh, why not. I've got to try my people skills out sometime, right?" I asked trying to feign casualness but I could see the worry flash in his eyes.

"I just... I just don't know if you're ready for this or not," he admitted before turning to Sam, "I just don't think she's ready."

"Look," I started and they both turned their attention to me, "If anything goes wrong, not that it will but if it does, I'll have both of you right there with me," I turned to look Dean directly in his eyes, "And knowing you, you aren't going to let me out of your or Sammy's sight the whole time we're there."

"You're sure?" he questioned, still trying to see through my defenses.

"Absolutely," I nodded, ignoring the little voice in my head that was screaming, no, don't do this you're not ready.

"Alright, let's go then."

* * *

The car ride was like having my old baby blanket with me; the gentle roar of the Impala's engine, the slight scent of the leather cleaner Dean always insisted on using, and the heavenly sounds of rock and roll, it was more like home than anything I had experienced in the past year. I didn't want to get out of the car when we pulled up to the library but I was the one who had convinced them I was ready for this and I really did need more books to read, there was no way I was going to read another manual.

"You ready?" Sam asked gently, as he helped me out of the car, I had sat between him and Dean on the forty minute ride over and was more than ready to stretch my legs.

"I guess," I answered, and let him pull me out of the car.

The closer to the door we got the more nervous I felt, it didn't look like there were a lot of people there, the parking lot wasn't that full, but I was still starting to freak out. What if I couldn't do this? I grabbed Sam's hand and he just looked down at me surprised but didn't let go and thankfully didn't question it. I tried to keep my rising panic of being around other people under control but I knew there was only so much I could do. We went to find some sappy love books for me and while we were in the aisle that had them I noticed a book with the title of Blood, and I started to freak out a little more like the world was testing me and I was failing. I started moving through the shelves faster pulling off a book here and there not even bothering to look at the titles until I had about seven books.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," I said to Dean, who was standing next to me. Sam had gone to look for a few books for himself and wasn't back yet. Dean took some of the books from me but I kept a few to keep something in my hands to hide the slight trembling. We had to pass the Blood book again and I could feel the need for blood growing inside of me, the hunger that disgusted me.

I was walking quickly trying to find Sam so we could get the hell out of here and I finally found him a few aisles over. We were standing in the line to check out when I realized I had to go to the bathroom and there was no way I would be able to hold it until we got back to the cabin.

"Uh, I'll be right back," I said starting to walk towards where the bathroom was in the lobby only to realize I was being followed, "Dean I have to pee, I think I can manage that on my own."

He nodded his head although I could see some hesitance in his eyes before he went back to where Sam was waiting in line holding a mountain of books. I went into the bathroom and was relieved to find that no one was in there, but just my luck, when I was in the middle of peeing I heard the bathroom door open, a few footsteps and then the stall door next to me closing. I heard the familiar sound of a tampon being opened and then it happened…blood. Blood was on the floor, taunting me, it didn't matter that it was period blood, it was just a drop but it was enough to set me off.

I quickly pulled up my pants and flushed. I started to have a panic attack and I rushed over to the sink to splash water on my face hoping the cold would snap me out of it or at least calm me down. It didn't though and before the girl came out of the stall I was hyperventilating and holding onto the sink so that I wouldn't fall over. Everything was getting spotty, my legs were getting weaker by the second and I knew I needed my brothers.

**General P.O.V.**

"Are you Sam and Dean?" a young girl asked, looking between the two brothers.

"Uh, yeah." Sam answered shifting the pile of books he was holding so he wouldn't drop them.

"You're sister is having a major panic attack in the restroom and when I was about to leave she asked if I could find y'all for her, she was about to pass out so I'd hurry," the girl informed them, but Dean and Sam had ran towards the bathroom as soon as the words 'you're sister' had left her mouth.

When the boys opened the door to the restroom their sister was sitting on the floor with her head between her knees trying desperately to breath but it was clear that she was struggling. Sam put the pile of books down on the ground and pulled his Snuffles onto his lap wrapping his arms around her trying to ground her to the moment.

"Shhhh," he hushed her, trying and failing to comfort her. Beatrice's eyes were glued to the drop of blood on the floor in the stall a few feet away. Dean followed her gaze and when he realized what she was looking at he stepped in her line of vision, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"Trix, you need to calm down, you're safe now," Dean said, in a tone where in any other circumstance she would have believed him. But he didn't know that it wasn't fear but the battle within herself to not go near the blood and that was the reason she was breaking down on the dirty restroom floor. She started hyperventilating again and this time she passed out before either of the brothers could try to get her breathing under control. Sam picked her up and cradled her to his chest while Dean grabbed the pile of books that their little sister would have given them hell about for leaving there. Sam laid her down in the back of the Impala and started beating himself up for pushing her too far. But he also knew that there was more to her story then she would talk about, in fact they didn't know much about her time in the nest. Both brothers knew that it may be a very long time before their little sister was ready to talk about what happened or who Spencer was and they knew that it would take even longer for her to be healed but one thing was certain and that was that they were going to be there for her every step of the way no matter what crossed their paths.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait I hope you liked it! let me know what you thing and PM me if you have any ideas for this! all ideas are welcome! Review!**

**XOXOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am so sorry for the wait! I know a lot of you know that my friend died and when she did I took it pretty hard and was really messed up about it and sweetkiwi604 suggested that I take a break from writing so I did but then I got really sick but I'm okay now and I came back to writing a couple days ago. I just want to give a big thank you mostly to sweetkiwi604 for being there for me but also to those of you that told me they are praying for my friends son and her mom. It means so much to me.**

**Also there have been tons of you that have suggested stories for me to read and I want to thank you because they have kept my mind busy these past couple weeks when I wasn't writing. Alright enough of my rambling but if you have a story you like people suggest it for me!**

**Credit goes out to sweetkiwi604 for helping me out with this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Like It Used To Be **

**BEATRICE'S P.O.V.**

It had been almost six months since I showed up on the front steps of the cabin, after escaping Biscoe. We weren't staying at the cabin anymore and for the past two months we had been moving from town to town so the guys could work small jobs. They never wanted to leave me alone to go hunting after I came back but someone called with a job only half an hour away from us and I somehow got them to go. Don't ask me how because I really don't know.

But they went and I stayed at the cabin, when they came back I could tell that they missed it and I had found them another job. After that I told them I was ready to move around again and that I missed it. It wasn't a lie, I did miss going from town to town and never looking back. After the incident at the library the guys didn't let me out of their sight to do more then use the bathroom and shower, we spent every second of everyday together. It was like that for two whole weeks before they got the call and we took off.

I had been left in the motel room for the past three days. They weren't working anything big, mostly just exorcisms and some salt and burns, but it gave them something to think about other than me. They had left about an hour ago to do yet another salt and burn. We got here three days ago and I hadn't been out of the motel room once and I was getting antsy and to top it all of…I had just gotten my period.

I peaked out the window next to the door, there wasn't anyone outside and there wasn't any passing traffic, not that there should be at this time of night but some towns were weird like that. I grabbed my cell and some cash before heading out the door, when I was out I took a deep breath and leaned my back against the door. There was a twenty-four hour drugstore I remembered passing on our way here that was about a five minute walk the motel we were staying at.

I made it there in about the five minutes I figured it would have taken me and when I walked in I took a few seconds to survey the place. I wasn't completely comfortable being around a lot of people without my brothers being there but I couldn't wait until they got back. Because it was three in the morning and this was a twenty-four hour drugstore the cashier and I were the only ones in the place and she looked pretty grumpy that she was even there at such an ungodly hour.

I walked to the back and grabbed everything I went there for; I was on my way to the front when I caught a glimpse of myself in the window that was a few feet from me. I had avoided mirrors and windows and anything with a reflection since I got back because every time I would look at myself all I could think about was what Biscoe did to me. After taking a good long look at myself I went down another isle and picked up a few more things.

While I was checking out the cashier barely said two words to me. She said 'hi' and gave me my total, that was it and I was thankful she didn't want to have any sort of full length conversation. When I left I decided to take extra long walking back, I wanted to enjoy the fresh air. By the time I got back it was almost three thirty, the boys had only been gone about an hour and they wouldn't be back for awhile. I was contemplating on going to bed or waiting up for them but I wasn't tired in the slightest so I decided to begin my workout. I had put myself back into training as soon as we first got back on the road.

Although I wasn't even working out half as hard as I used to I could still see a difference. I started with sit ups, then push ups and then I did pacers for nearly half an hour. When I had finished I still wasn't tired so I went into my shopping bag and pulled the rest of the stuff out, laying it on the bathroom counter. I looked over all the items before taking one last long look at myself in the mirror.

"I've got work to do."

* * *

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

It was about seven a.m. by the time Dean and I pulled up to the motel, the lights were on which meant that either Bea had never gone to sleep or she had just gotten up. I got the weapons bag out of the trunk before going in and nearly ran into Dean who had walked in ahead of me but he was frozen in place.

"Dean what the he-" I started but stopped when I saw what he was looking at. Dean was looking at our little sister who was just sitting at the computer, working on something. But that wasn't why he was staring at her. For one, her hair that had been so long it touched her butt was now only just past her shoulders and the tips of them were bleached. In a weird way it fit her. Then there was the other thing, the make-up. Bea never wore make-up even before she was taken.

"Hey guys." she said in a cheery voice, "You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come and see what I found?" she smirked at us and it was like she was back to her old self.

"I like it," I smiled walking over and tousling her hair, "it suits you." She smiled up at me for a moment, accepting my approval, and looked like an innocent little kid again.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked Dean who seemed to have just figured out how to walk again.

"It's a good change," he answered coming over to where we were, "What did ya find?"

"Okay, so while you were gone I got bored and started looking for weird activity within the next three hundred miles. That's when I came across this," she replied as she turned the laptop and pulled up a page. I quickly read through what she had put up on the screen and almost instantly knew what it was.

"A Rugaru," she beamed looking as if she had just won the spelling bee in elementary school, "Neighbors called the police when they heard screaming, police said that by the time they got to the house the wife had eaten the husband and all that was left were bones. But the wife wasn't there."

"And you think that we can track her down and kill her? We've only ever killed one of these things and it was before it turned so it wasn't at full strength," Dean said, killing Snuffle's buzz.

"Don't be an ass," she remarked sounding like her old self again, "We are going and we are going to find her and when we do we will take her down." I saw Dean's eyes grow dark.

"You're not hunting," he stated his voice like stone, "You haven't even been training at all for the past year and a half. You're not ready for this." She gave him a hard look and I knew she wasn't going to back down easily.

"Oh I've been training every time y'all leave and I've been training for weeks now.  
I'm ready to start hunting again, but are you ready to except that?" she asked and the way she said it reminded me of our father. I knew that she was ready but I also knew better then to intervene when it wasn't my place and this, this wasn't my place.  
"We leave at noon," she said almost daring him to say otherwise. Dean just simply turned around and walked out the door closing it behind him, getting into the Impala and driving away.

"Well, that went well," I commented and she just smirked at me.

"Better than I thought it was going to go," she admitted and I knew then that she had been expecting more of a fight. "So, shall we start packing?" she asked, as she got up from the table and went over to where the beds were and started throwing her clothes into her duffle. The sudden change in behavior was weird and I couldn't tell if I should be happy or worried about her.

"Hey, Snuffles?" I asked trying to get her attention.

"Yeah Sammy?" she said, as she threw a couple tees into her duffle, not looking up.

"Is everything okay?" I questioned hesitantly. She visibly froze for a second before shifting her gaze to where I was standing but still didn't answer so I continued, "I mean you seem fine but I just need to know I'm not going to find you passed out on a bathroom floor again."

"Hey!" she protested, "When you found me I wasn't passed out, I was just hyperventilating…then I passed out," I gave her a look and she sat on the bed and I sat across from her, "I got my period last night…or this morning I guess."

"Oh," I said shifting awkwardly on the bed, "do you need any-"

"No," she said cutting me off saving me from the awkward conversation, "I don't, but I had to go to the twenty-four hour drugstore that's around the corner and while I was there I saw my reflection." She stopped and looked up into my eyes probably trying to judge my reaction. I had noticed a while ago that she did everything she could to never look at her reflection but I always figured it was because she couldn't stand to see herself that way and apparently I was right. "When I saw myself it was like I was still there, like I had never gotten away. And, that's when I got the idea of chopping off my hair."

I understood what she was saying, I would want a change too and because we already move around all the time her looks are the only thing she could change. A little while later Dean came back and started throwing his stuff into his duffle, not ever pausing until all his stuff was packed.

"We ready to go?" he asked throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"Uh, I guess." I shrugged as Bea and I grabbed our stuff and followed our big brother out the door and to the Impala.

"Where we going?" he asked gruffly and Bea handed him a sheet of paper that had the address on it along with some directions. We all piled into the Impala and Dean pulled out of the parking lot of the motel heading towards wherever it was that we were going.

A few hours later we pulled off and stopped for gas; I went in and grabbed some snacks and drinks. When I got back to the car Dean seemed to have calmed down and Bea was talking to him, I don't know what she said but I'm happy she said it. No one liked riding with a pissed off Dean.

* * *

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

We had been driving for a few hours when I noticed we needed to stop for gas, so I pulled off the road we were on and into a small town gas station, while I started pumping the gas Sam got out and went in to get snacks.

"Dean? You mad?" she asked sticking her head out of the window. To be honest, I didn't know if I was mad or not, I didn't think I was I just wasn't sure if having her hunt with us was really going to work.

"No babe, I'm not mad. Just worried. I mean…are you sure you're ready for this?" I questioned. She squinted up at me through the sun.

"I really think I am but I mean we won't really know until we start hunting this thing, right?" she said, looking up at me with her big green blue eyes. Damn, why does she have to have Sam's puppy dog eyes? It's just not fair.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I commented before putting the pump back in it's holder just as Sam was coming out. I felt visibly more relaxed about the whole situation.  
"But if you start to freak out in even the slightest I'm pulling you off the hunt. Got it?" and she nodded her head.

By that time Sam had reached the Impala with a bag of snacks and drinks. We all got into the car and continued our drive to Minnesota, we were still a couple hours away but it was starting to get kind of late.

Sam fell asleep in the passenger seat, it was getting dark out but we weren't quite there yet. I thought Bea was asleep too until I heard her singing along with the song that was playing.

'Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more.'

She sat up while singing and I chimed in, at some point Sam woke up and joined in even though he doesn't have the best singing voice. It was the first time I had heard my little sister sing since the night she was taken, it used to be something she did all the time. But listening to her sing right then, it was like magic and that's when I knew for a fact that she was going to be okay. We all were.

* * *

**GENERAL P.O.V.**

When they got to the motel later that night they were all still singing along with one of Dean's worn tapes that his father had passed down to him along with the car. Dean stopped the car and got out to check in.

"So, Dean seems to be in a better mood. Did you have anything to do with that?" Sam asked his little sister. She smirked at him and just kept bobbing her head to the beat of the music not saying anything, but it didn't matter because Sam already knew she had and he didn't need her to confirm it. Dean's mood and Bea's smirk were enough of and answer for him. His family was starting to get back to normal…or as normal as his family ever got, and it made him happy knowing they were actually surviving this. Dean came back to the car then and started driving towards their room, they were all still singing and nobody got out of the car until the song was over and Dean turned off the Impala.

When the song ended they started gathering their stuff and began to head for their room when the boys noticed the smile plastered on their little sister's face. Seeing her genuine smile they couldn't help but smile too. Dean opened the door and walked through with Sam and Bea right behind them. He set his stuff down on the bed closest to the door and as always Sam and Bea took the other bed.

"Okay so, the Rugaru's name is Amanda Collins, she went missing after she ate her husband William to the bone. Police is saying it was an animal attack, I mean they weren't wrong it's just a different type of animal," Bea informed her brothers as she handed her eldest brother a picture of the Rugaru and her other brother a list of all the places Amanda liked to go. "I was somehow able to track her credit card and it looks like she's still in town, that or someone has stolen her identity and they should really do something about that."

Bea was exited to be back in the game, so exited that she had done all of this the night before while she was waiting for her brothers to get back from their salt and burn.

"So I say we check out her place and if we come up empty handed we check all the places she has been in the last couple weeks. If need be we can ask the town's people, it's a small town and someone around here is bound to know her," she finished and there was an odd silence as her brothers just looked at her. "What?" she questioned confused by the looks on their faces.

"It's just-" Sam started but was cut off by Dean.

"It's like you never stopped," he said and it was true, it was almost like the last year had never happened.

"I guess it's like riding a bike, huh? You never really forget. It's like seared into my blood, it's who we are, who I am. You can't change that no matter what the dirty vampire makes you do," she said looking down at the papers in front of her not looking up to meet her brothers pain filled eyes.

"Alright," Dean said clearing his throat "so this Amanda Collins chick, she eat anyone besides her hubby?" he asked, trying to draw away the attention from the comment his little sister obviously didn't really mean to make out loud.

"Not that I can tell, there was only one missing persons this morning but I'm not sure if it's her or if it really is just a missing person."

"Alright, well I say we hit the hay and look at the case with new eyes in the morning then decide what our first move is if we can't get into her house," Dean announced and with that the three Winchesters started to get ready for bed.

Twenty minutes later they were all lying in bed, Sam and Dean were both already lightly snoring and Bea was just drifting off the sleep.

**BEATRICE'S P.O.V.**

* * *

_The cage was still the same, cot in the corner, dog bowl with water in it, blood stains on the floor. Every last detail was the same, even the boy sitting on the cot. His head was bent and he was mumbling something unintelligible. _

_"Spencer?" I asked as I moved closer to him. I knelt down beside him, trying to get a look at his face but he just moved away. "Spencer what is it?" I asked my voice quiet but growing with panic._

_"You killed me," he said finally looking up. His face was ripped up and it looked like he had been clawed apart by the vampires then strung back together somehow. His face was a mixture of hurt, pain, and anger. He stood up, and started moving towards me. I backed up as he came towards me, my back hitting the bar wall of the cage, stopping me from getting away from the disfigured Spencer._

_"N-no," I stuttered out, "I-I didn't-" he cut me off by slamming me against the opposite wall, I cried out in pain as he stood over me._

_"Yes you did! You left without me! You didn't even bother to see if I was still alive!" he yelled as he pulled on one of the cage bars and it came loose in his hands. "You bitch! You left me for dead!" he seethed angrily as he brought the metal bar down on my head so hard I started to see stars. Something told me that I was dreaming but that didn't change the fact that it felt real._

_"You're right, okay?" I cried out before he could bring the bar down again, he paused and just looked at me, bar still in mid air._

_"That's not good enough," he said with a sickly voice as he brought the bar back down on my head…hard._

* * *

I shot up in bed screaming out in pain, I felt my brothers trying to comfort me but it wasn't working. It was almost like I couldn't process the fact that I wasn't in any real physical pain, just the mental anguish that was there of Spencer from our time with Biscoe. I knew that they were whispering soothing words to me, trying desperately to calm me down but I couldn't hear them over my sobbing.

I started to calm down after about ten minutes when there almost weren't any tears left to cry. Sam was holding me and Dean was sitting right next to us looking like he would explode at any minute with worry. I wanted to go back to sleep and I knew that the boys wouldn't push it, they never did. But this time I didn't want to ignore it, no I couldn't ignore it, it was all too fresh in my mind.

"You want to tell us what your dream was about?" Dean asked softly as he bushed the hair that was sticking to my tears away from my face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to though," Sam added still rocking me back and fourth. But I did, I told them about the dream, I told them every little detail down to the way the dried blood looked like it was chipping off the ground. They listened intensely, not taking their eyes off of me and not saying anything until I would stop to cry.

Once I started talking about Spencer I couldn't stop, so I sat there I told them everything I could think of at the moment.

**Flashback**

* * *

_After a while the cage wasn't scary anymore, the cage was home. Besides me the cage was empty, I was the only constant human there. I had a cot, they let me out three times a day to use the bathroom, they gave me blood twice a day and they would beat me whenever they wanted. Although they never molested me the way they looked at me made me feel like they had. I was alone for months, that was until they brought in the new kid. His name was Spencer and he was only a year older then me. _

_He thought me how to push past the hallucinations and how to make it through the day. I thought him what was really out there and how to kill or fight off whatever it was we were talking about, by the end he knew everything. We were each others support system, for months we stayed in the small cage together, never aloud out unless we were using the bathroom._

_Then, right before I got away, they took him into a back room. I heard screams and the sound of them fighting. I never found out what happened because a few minutes later one of the hostages came out of one of the rooms._

_"He did it! He freed us!" she yelled as she came closer to the cage I was in. She wasn't in a cage because one of the vampires was feeding on her when the fight broke out. She unlocked my cage and let me out, I tried to go back to find Spencer but she wouldn't let me, she just kept saying that he was gone now and pulled me towards the door. That was the last time I saw Spencer._

* * *

"Bea, babe, why didn't you tell us about Spencer?" Sam asked. I was still sitting in his lap but now I was facing him. Every time I would stop to cry I would lean into him and he would wrap his arms around me until I was ready to continue.

"Because I couldn't," I sniffled, "for months it was just me and him, he was my person. He was the only thing that kept me sane. Then he was gone and I never went back to see if he lived or not because I knew that he didn't and I was scared of what I might find and I-" I was cut off by Sam pulling me into his chest because I had started crying again. I used to not cry but at the moment I found it very therapeutic to talk about this all and cry.

"I loved him," I admitted starting another round of crying fits.

"Alright I think we should all try to get some more sleep," Dean stated getting up from the bed.  
It was like four in the morning and we were up all night the night before so sleep was something this family needed very much. Dean went to lie down in his own bed but I grabbed his hand before he could. I gave him my best scared puppy dog look and he sighed. "Alright, scoot over," he sighed and that's how we slept for the rest of that morning. Sam to my right and Dean to my left. It was a small bed and the guys are so big that I was sandwiched on my side in between them but I was safe and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Thanks SO much for reading! I love you guys so much! chapters SHOULD be coming at a normal rate now so keep a look out for new chapters on all my stories! Please leave a review!**

**XOXOX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! *waves* okay, so I know that it's been a while but I didn't forget about you! This chapter is a little shorter then they have been but that doesn't mean it's not good! If you are having trouble understanding my madness let me know and I can help!**

* * *

Capter 5 - Another Door Opens

Beatrice's P.O.V.

"This is creepy," I mumbled as we made our way through the sewer in the middle of the town. Not only did I have sewer water in my shoes but the smell was almost unbearable. Normally, we would only have to go into the sewers if we were hunting something like a shapeshifter or hell maybe even a dragon, or something that likes dark secluded places. This was a new one for all of us none of us had ever heard of a rugaru being in the sewers before but with all the weird stuff we have seen in the past several years I guess we shouldn't really be surprised by anything.

In my right hand I had my flashlight and in my left I a small flame thrower. I shone my light down a turn to my right to check it out while we continued to walk straight.

"Um, guys?" I spoke up stopping in my tracks causing Sam to almost walk right into me. They followed with their eyes where my light was shining. There was a body, well skeleton actually since the flesh had been eaten off of it, lying in the tunnel.

"We must be getting close," Dean stated as we stepped over the bones and made our way further down.

"Fucking fantastic," I mumbled as I turned down to walk in the tunnel that had the dead person in it. I didn't have to turn to know that both brothers were following me, the sloshing of their boots in the water was confirmation enough. We walked for about five more minutes before it hit us. The stench was so gruesome that I kept thinking I was going to puke.

We came to a small opening and that's when the smell was its strongest. When I finally got up the courage to look around this time I did puke unable to hold it in any longer. When I had finished I could hear Sam and Dean gagging themselves but apparently they had stronger stomachs than I did. There were three piles of dead bodies each containing about six dead people. That's eighteen bodies, give or take a few, not including the one we found in the tunnel awhile back. It was a good thing we were there when we were because another few hours and there would have been another pile.

"Guys, she's only been a rugaru for a few days. How much does she need to eat?" I asked them pulling my eyes away from a dead girl that didn't look like she could have been more than two years older than me. Only the bottom half of her was eaten like maybe Amanda hadn't finished or didn't like her taste.

"It's like in one of those stupid vampire books you like to read for whatever reason, it's like all they thing about is human flesh. It's their every thought," Sam answered.

I knew he only threw the vampire reference so that I could have some idea for their hunger for human flesh. In a way rugarus and vampires really aren't that different; the both need humans to survive off of unless they go vegetarian and not eat/drink humans but animals instead. Blood. There's a scary thought.

I walked deeper into the open space, there were a few emergency lights on but more light was coming from the flashlight in my hand then anything else. When I got really close to one of the piles of bodies I felt a ping of jealousy towards the rugarus and vampires. They got as much human blood as they wanted, I got none anymore. STOP THINKING ABOUT DRINKING BLOOD! THAT'S DISGUSTING! I tried to reason with myself as I looked at the half eaten girl I was looking at earlier. Her eyes were open and it almost looked as if she was watching me to see what I would do.

I carefully ran my hand over her face to close her eyes when I saw something move out of the corner of my eyes. Instantly I picked my flame thrower back up off the ground and pointed it in the direction I saw the movement. By the time I brought my flashlight around to get a better look it was already gone. It happened to fast I'm not really sure what happened. One minute I'm standing there trying to find the damn thing and the next thing I know I'm staring up at the top of the tunnel soaked in sewer water. I'm pretty sure what happened is that the rugarau, which didn't even look anything like a human anymore by the way, snuck up behind me while Sam and Dean were looking to see if there were any survivors while they were doing that Amanda got the jump on me. By the time I realized what had just happened the boys were already running at it, flame throwers in hand, but it knocked them into the wall, actually knocking Sam out and just catching Dean off balance.

My head had started to throb from where I hit the ground but I pushed the pulsing ache into the back of my mind, I needed to deal with the literal monster at hand before I could deal with the monster headache that was quickly growing. That's when I saw that it was just standing there in the middle of the room now, or whatever you want to call the open space in the sewer, just standing there staring at us as if she didn't know what to do.

"You're here to kill me aren't you?" she said in a low whisper not meaning for it to be a question and it was clear that it wasn't. For whatever reason I was expecting her to sound like a monster or something evil but it was weird she sounded like a normal person, a broken person but still human. This whole case was turning out weird. She turned to me and looked at the flame thrower I held tightly in my hand. "I killed my husband, actually…I ate him then I ate all these random people…" she trailed off when she looked back at the piles of people sounding remorseful, "You can make it stop," She said hoping filling her eyes.

"What?" I asked a bit taken aback.

"Kill me," she demanded taking a step forward, "just kill me before I kill anyone else," she pleaded. At some point Sam had regained consciousness and rejoined us. The three of us exchanged looks of 'what the hell is going on' before I looked back to the monster at hand. What the hell was going on? We never had a monster beg us to stop them before. "Please," she said taking another step towards me with such desperation in her voice I almost felt bad for her. I raised my flame thrower in self defense; giving one last look to my brothers I pulled out my lighter and lit her up.

She didn't even scream as the flames danced around her body burning her away even though I know that she felt it just as much as you or I would.

"She begged me to kill her," I stated as we just stood there watching until the last flame flickered out. It was the first time I had killed anything since being back and it made it so much harder knowing that it was something human even if she didn't look it. "She begged me to kill her and I did," I repeated like I was trying to justify my actions. I looked around the room and saw all the other bodies. "Any survivors?" I asked them as they stood there with worried expressions and both shook their heads. I walked over without a second though and started lighting the bodies up.

Let's recap, shall we? On my first hunt back I killed a rugaru that begged me to make it stop, then I lit up three piles of dead bodies including the one laying in the middle of the tunnel.

The whole time I was lighting the bodies up neither of the guys said anything to me. At first I didn't realize what I was doing but I soon figured it out, I was trying to erase everything like I had never gone on the hunt and I never had to kill the once human monster. Maybe for my first hunt back I shouldn't have picked a monster that would still be sort of human when I had to kill it.

* * *

"We all ready to go?" Dean asked as he walked back into the room after he had just put the last of the bags into the Impala while Sam and I did one final sweep of the room.

"Yeah, let's go," I nodded wanting to get away from this town as quick as possible. I walked over to the door and when I opened it I froze, not sure of how to react of if what I was seeing was real. I felt Sam and Dean grow defensive behind me ready to fight whoever dared to mess with me again. I forgot about them standing behind me as I stared at the guy in front of me. There he was with his blonde curly hair and piercing chocolate brown eyes just like I had remembered. I didn't know what to say or do so I said the one thing that came to mind, "Spencer?"

* * *

**Oh snap! Spencers back?! What?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Haha let me know what ya think my beauties!**

**XOXOX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey listen up y'all! BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! This is the FINAL chapter! I know, I know! Please don't hurt me! I'm just crazy busy lately!**

**Thanks sweetkiwi604 and wandertogondor for you're help! Love you guys! **

**BIG THANKS to all my readers for sticking with me while we found out where this crazy story went together! All the reviews were amazing too! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- FINAL CHAPTER- Every. Single. One of them. DEAD.**

"Spencer?" I couldn't believe it. After all this time there he was standing in front of me.

"Hey, Bea. You gonna let me in?" he asked, giving me a cheeky grin. I stepped aside and watched him as he made his way over to the little table and sat in one of the chairs. Forgetting that we were supposed to be leaving, I sat down in the chair across from him.

"How?" was the only thing that I could make come out of my mouth even still it was barely above a whisper. How. How did he fight them all? How did he get out? How was he there? It didn't matter to me at the moment which one he answered. I just wanted him to answer one of them because the second I laid eyes on him the questions came at a rapid fire in my mind.

"I saw the Impala and I remembered how you would tell me stories and all these stories involved the Impala. When I saw it I had to find out," he had this smile on his face and I couldn't help but feel my smile mirror his.

"But...what are you doing here, in the same town as me and my brothers?" I asked, growing curious. I believe in coincidences. I really do. There was just something off about it.

"Because I-I'm uh, Look," he said leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table looking at his hands. He stayed silent for a moment before looking up and meeting my eyes. "Because I'm hunting."

"Hold the shit!" I called out standing to my feet and turning my back to him. "You're what!?" I practically screamed with my back still to him. I squeezed my eyes shut and when I opened them my brothers were watching me wondering what all this meant. "Why would you do that!?" I screamed at him as I swirled around.

"Because!" he yelled as he got to his feet, "For all I knew you didn't make it out! And I wanted to kill every blood sucking son of a bitch I could! All in the name of YOU. So, please, ask me again why I took all the knowledge you gave me about what goes bump in the night and became what you begged me not to become if we ever got out of there alive."

The room fell completely silence. Not even the sound of our hearts beating broke the silence.

"Well, you found me," I said in a small voice looking down at the stained carpet, "any chance you want to go on a hunt with us?"

"What?" both my brothers asked from behind me. I turned around to find myself face to face with two very shocked brothers.

"We could use the extra help. Nine vampires are too much for three hunters to take on by themselves. Face it, we need him."

* * *

Beatrice was riding with Spencer in his truck on their way to the place it all began. It was the same nest that Spencer and Beatrice was held captive in and Bea was having a hard time coping with going back. At first she was okay, but the closer they got to the nest the more she wanted to run screaming in the opposite direction.

"We should be there within the next couple hours," Spencer let her know from the driver's seat. They were following Sam and Dean, who were in the Impala. Bea just nodded her head but continued to watch the passing scenery out the passenger's side window. "Hey," Spencer said trying to pull her attention from gazing. He slid his arm around her back and pulled her across the bench seat to his side. He could tell that this hunt was bothering her and he wanted to make her feel better even though he didn't know how to do that anymore.

She leaned into him and sighed. She didn't want to be doing this but she knew she had to. There really was no other way out of it. At some point Bea laid her head on Spencer's lap and fell asleep and next thing she knew she was being nudged awake.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Spencer said opening his door and sliding out from under her. They were parked in front of some shady motel. Parked next to them was the empty Impala.

"Where are they?" she questioned, making her way to the front of the truck.

"They went to get the rooms," he informed her, making his way to the bed of the truck to get his bag. A couple minutes later Sam and Dean came back with keys. They handed Spencer his and we all made our way to our rooms. It was getting late and the sun was already setting.

"I'm gonna go grab some dinner," Dean told us as he put our bags on the bed. About two minutes later Spencer was in our room and Dean had left to get food.

"Like we said earlier, there are nine vamps that we know of. Some of them might be the same vamps that were there when we were there." I was giving Spencer the run down of the hunt. By the time Dean came back with pizza, Spencer was up to date.

"So when are we going to hit the nest?" he asked Dean, who had just stuffed a giant piece of pizza in his mouth. He tried to talk through it but it came out too muffled to make anything out of it.

"Tomorrow, around noon," I told him, remembering that that's what he had said when we were getting ready to leave the last motel, before Spencer had shown up.

* * *

"Spencer?" I called out, making my way into his motel room. Both my brothers were deep asleep but I couldn't help but want to spend some more time with him.

"Yeah?" he sounded groggy and I heard the ruffling of sheets.

"Did I wake you?" I questioned as I made my way into his room shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Yeah, but it's okay," he turned on the lamp next to the bed and I could see his hair was a mess on one side, making his curly hair frizzy.

I slipped off my shoes before crawling into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. The light was still on and neither of us said anything. We just laid there for about five minutes. I looked up and saw he had been watching me. I smiled at the realization right as he leaned down and kissed me.

Having sex with Spencer wasn't like how I imagined it. I imagined it to be rough and painful but it wasn't. He was so soft and gentle that I almost wasn't sure it was happening. When he first entered me I gasped and he instantly pulled out, worried that he had hurt me too much. After a minute of convincing him I was alright and I still wanted to continue he went back in. It hurt at first and was uncomfortable but then it started to feel good. We went almost all night not stopping until the sun made its appearance. Only then did we fall asleep.

When we woke up about an hour later I knew that it would be a couple more hours before my brothers would be awake. Rolling over and looking at Spencer, I smiled.

"What?" he questioned with a smile and a raised eyebrow. My answer was me climbing on top of him and passionately kissing him. This time the sex was rough, there wasn't as much exploring as the first time but more of a want to find that euphoric feeling again. We were just enjoying each other. Afterwards I was beginning to feel sore. I didn't know that could happen. But knowing that my brothers would be up soon I made my way back to our room. I snuck in and grabbed some clean cloths before slipping into the bathroom and showering.

When I got out I wiped away the fog on the mirror and noted my smile. For the first time I was really, truly happy with my life. And not just because of Spencer, or killing this nest. Everything just seemed to be falling into place. When I opened the door, cool air greeted my face, my smile growing.

* * *

We snuck our way around the back of the building. I was behind Dean, in front of Spencer and behind Spencer was Sam. We crouched down as we made our way to the window in the back. It was the seventh and final window to the building and the last one we had to look in.

"Okay," Dean said leaning his back up against the wall, "There's two in this room, three in the last one and three in the other room before that one." He pulled out his machete and got a good grip on it. "Spencer and Bea, you guys take the room with the four, Sam take the two and I'll take the three," he instructed leaving no room for negotiation. And with that we were all off.

I ran into the room with the four and instantly used my machete to chop off a vamps head, who was standing in the doorway. Charging into the room the other vamps hadn't even noticed I was in there. They were all watching something behind me but I was okay with this because it gave me the advantage of taking out another vamp. By then the other two had noticed I was in there but by then Spencer was by my side and had his machete at one of their necks.

"Spencer, please, don't do this!" the vamp pleaded. I now had my machete around the other vamps neck.

"You know who he is?" I questioned.

The vampire nodded her head and met my eyes. "He's one of us." was all she said before Spencer took off her head. The vampire in my hands took my moment of being distracted and used it, pinning me against the wall. He had the machete at my throat and was boring into me with his deep, dark, scary eyes. But before he could even make a move his head slid from his shoulders. I felt a trickle of blood run down my neck from where his blade dug into my skin just seconds ago.

"You're one of them?" I asked, my voice trembling, not wanting to believe it. His second set of teeth popped out at the sight of my blood and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to keep from crying. I felt his hands run through my hair and I flinched back, banging my head on the wall behind me.

"I can't," I whispered as a tear made its way down my cheek. Sam and Dean were now standing in the door was watching the scene that was unfolding in front of them. "Spencer you're one of them. I can't," I told him and more tears make their way down my cheeks.

"Bea," he said, in a soft voice. "I don't want to be a vampire anymore. I've hurt so many people with out meaning to." He was now kneeling down in front of there I had, at some point, slid to the floor. "I can't be this monster."

Right then I knew what he was asking me to do. It was the same thing the rugaru had begged me to do just a couple days before. He was asking me to kill him.

More tears made their way down my cheek as realization hit. I didn't want to kill the only man I'd ever loved. Even if he did get turned in to a monster. But I knew I would never forgive myself if I let Sam or Dean to it. I slowly nodded my head dropping my eyes to the floor. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up to my feet before placing the machete back into my hands. I took a deep breath before looking up. Both of my brothers' eyes were full of tears and I remembered when Sam had the shoot the werewolf that he had fallen for. And with one swift motion I watched as Spencer's head slid to the floor and he body lay limp at my feet. It was all over now. The vampires couldn't hurt me anymore than they already had and now they were all dead.

Every. Single. One of them. DEAD.

* * *

**Alight that's it! I know. It's a sad way to end my madness! But it had to be done! Let me know what you think. Feel free to write me telling me what a horrible way to end this story. I will understand your pain.**

**XOXOX**


End file.
